


Flirting Girls

by jamesm97



Series: Overprotective Malia Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous Malia, Jealousy, Oblivious Stiles, Overprotective, Overprotective Malia, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Scene, angry Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia hates when People steal what's hers, she didn't take the crap when she was a coyote and she certainly won't take it from wanna be queen bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/gifts).



> I wanted a Jealous fic because being Jealous is another form of over protection

The thing is Stiles May be super smart, but he has a weakness.

 

Yeah you guessed it girls.

 

Stiles is very happy in his unlabeled because that might make it too awkward thing going on with Malia.

 

He really is.

 

Yet when your unlabeled, it kinda makes it hard to tell other people that he's taken.

 

Because for all he knows Malia could be off with some douchbag, in coaches office making out or something.

 

Stiles has always been oblivious to girls flirtations.

 

Ever since Lydia pimped him out in all new swanky gear, heads have been turning and not just girls.

 

Lydia has sort of adopted Stiles as her shoulder to cry on and her using a simple excuse as shopping, just to spend time with Stiles is okay with Stiles.

 

Because he knows how harshly she feels about Allison's death she still blames her self and she finds it hard to focus sometimes.

 

Of course you couldn't tell because Lydia Martin is a genius, and that means she doesn't have to pay attention in class to have a perfect GPA.

 

"Hey Stiles" Sophie says in a high voice, she's twisting her hair around her finger and smiling like Stiles is the inventor of Make up.

 

Now hear is the thing Sophie is the second most popular girl in school she is constantly competing to win the crown of Lydia.

 

She is medium height around Lydia's height actually, she has dirty blond hair and from what Stiles has heard from the gossip around school this girl is a total slut.

 

Stiles shuts his locker and smiles back at Sophie, Lydia just huffs from her place next to him.

 

"God this just got suddenly awkward, I will see you in English" Lydia huffs before flipping her hair and snarling at Sophie and walking away in her signature Lydia Martin heels.

 

Stiles goes to walk and follow in the same direction as Lydia, but he is stopped by Sophie curling a hand around his bicep.

 

"Stiles where have you been hiding all these muscles?" Sophie practically purrs, coming closes so Stiles is pressed to the locker.

 

Stiles just smirks to himself thinking 'toting a baseball bat around and fighting the supernatural on a daily basis will do that to someone' 

 

"Oh you know just liked to cover them up don't want all the pretty ladies to fall for my muscles and not my spectacular charm now can I" Stiles says and Sophie lets our a ridiculously loud laugh.

 

The laugh was so loud it had not only Stiles questioning whether or not Lydia's banshee scream was lower, but it also had every head in the hall way turning to their direction.

 

And it was a lot of heads.

 

Everyone started whispering and pointing it made Stiles feel really uncomfortable.

 

Stiles wished not for the first time, he was a werewolf so he could hear what they were saying.

 

Around the corner Malia and Kira were chatting and exchanging stories about their past and Kira asking most of Malia's experiences as a human, when Malia hears Stiles name mentioned.

 

She focuses really hard on listening in on the conversation.

 

"Yeah I can't believe that Stilinski kid is fucking Sophie, I always that the kid was the biggest geek ever" Said some random lad across from where Malia and Kira where standing.

 

"And My mom and dad took me to see the worlds largest corn dogs they were amazing" Kira ends when Malia tunes back into her talking.

 

Malia just walks over to the kid that was talking lies about her Stiles and this Sophie girl, because Stiles was her's she would have smelt if anyone else laid claim to what was her's "Malia?" Kira questions as she walks away.

 

"Where's Stiles?" She asks the kid, he stops talking to his friend and turns to face Malia.

 

"What?" He asks.

She grabs him by the collar and slams him in to his locker, her eyes flash but he's too busy groaning in pain to notice them "I said where is Stiles?" She repeats.

 

"Who?" He asks still groaning from being held up into the locker.

 

His friend is snickering at him being bested by a girl.

 

"Stiles Stilinski where is he?" She asks shaking him for good measure.

 

"I just seen him round the corner by the lunch room" He says.

 

Malia drops him and walks to where he said Stiles was.

 

She gets to the hall way Kira trailing behind asking a million questions that she can't be bothered answering, right now someone is trying to take what's her's.

 

And if being a Coyote has taught her one thing, Nobody takes what's her's.

 

She sees it and she wants to roar at the bitch, her eyes must be flashing because out of nowhere Scott is picking her up ignoring her thrashing and takes her into the nearest empty class room.

 

"Let me out Scott" Malia shouts he has his concerned look on his face and so does Kira.

 

"Thanks for texting me" Scott says to Kira still holding Malia back, Kira just nods.

 

"Malia calm down your eyes are flashing and your claws are out" Scott says and for the first time Malia looks at her hands, shit they are out.

 

She focuses on the smell of Stiles shirt she is wearing and her claws and eyes return to normal but Scott still won't let her out.

 

"No stay hear" Scott say's.

 

"I'm sorry" Malia say's nearing Scott.

 

"It's fine nobody saw you, it's okay" Scott smiles.

 

"Not for that, for this" She tells him whiles kneeing him in the balls and escaping out the door.

 

Scott gasps on the floor holding his junk he hisses out a "Go get her" To Kira who is standing their in shock.

 

Malia is all ready down the hall and walking up to the shameless flirting of Sophie.

 

"Hey Malia" Stiles say's when he sees her.

 

Sophie is stood up close and personal with Stiles and Malia want's to eat her, because the bitch has all ready erased the smell of her on Stiles clothes.

 

Malia just grabs Sophie by her stupid fucking hair which causes the girl to scream.

 

Malia gets up close to Sophie's ear and whispers "Come near him again and I will kill you" Before throwing her down on the floor.

 

Sophie is more worries about the tangles in her hair and wrinkles in her clothes as she runs right to the bathroom.

 

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asks.

 

Malia snarls at him making Stiles shut up instantly.

 

Malia just grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a deep demanding kiss.

 

Stiles moans are shameless, he forgets that everyone is staring in the hallway it's just him and Malia.

 

Malia kisses down his jaw to his neck, where she bites down hard and sucks creating a big bruise.

 

"Now everyone knows who you belong too" Malia says walking off.

 

Stiles thanks the lord he wore baggy jeans today because it his his hard on perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Follow me on 
> 
> Tumblr Jmarshy97  
> Twitter Jamesm97


End file.
